Mallissa Herondale
This character was created by Watcher "I'm sorry this happened Jace but you have and alway will be a younger brother to me and that obliges me to make sure you're okay, so are you?" '- Mallissa to Jace sortly they ran into each other at the Pandemonium Club' Mallissa Herondale is the daughter of Stephen and Celine Herondale and the older sister of Jace Lightwood. Biography Early Life Mallissa was born to Stephen and Celine a year before Jace. While Jace was still in Celine's womb, Valentine Morgenstern constantly gave Celine Herondale Ithuriel's angel blood - without her knowledge - to mix with her food and, therefore, with her unborn baby's blood. When their father was killed, their mother soon followed, presumed to have committed suicide. Valentine, desperate for the baby he had been giving angel blood, had Hodge Starkweather help him take the child from Celine's dead body shortly after. Mallissa was still alive, her mother having hidden her. When Valentine had left with Jace, Hodge heard a child’s scream and found Mallissa, who he took with him back to the Institute. Hodge realized that someone attacked Mallissa and she was close to death. Hodge, when realizing Mallissa could be saved, called on Magnus Bane to heal her. Magnus did and he raised Mallissa as a shadowhunter. Mallissa grew up at the Institute raised as Hodge's daughter though she knew she wasn't. She was friends with Isabelle and Alec but Alec did annoy her sometimes. Jace did come by sometimes but Mallissa wasn’t allowed to talk to him. Though, despite Hodge's efforts, Jace and Mallissa did become friends. When Jace was ten though, he believed his father died and Alec, Isabelle and Mallissa all helped him through the hard time. After a while he recovered from the death and Mallissa helped him out through everything. Hodge was afraid that this friendship may expose what he was trying so hard to keep secret so he threatened Mallissa that unless she stops being his friend or he'll keep the last bit of the truth of her birth hidden from her. Mallissa always wanted to know what happened to her parents so she did what Hodge said, reluctantly. The next day Jace came to her room to talk to her but she ignored him. Jace was hurt and left and when he was gone, she cried, upset that she had hurt one of her closest friends. Ever since then Jace and Mallissa only talked for classes and learning from each other. This hurt Mallissa everyday because she cared about Jace like a younger brother. She gave herself a ruin: Mourning, since she was mourning the loss of her friend. When Isabelle, Alec and Jace started hunting demons as a team, Hodge forbade Mallissa from joining them. Jace and Mallissa hadn't become friends again so he was glad. Isabelle, knowing the truth, tried to explain it to Jace but he would never listen. That day, Mallissa left the Institute before Hodge could stop her. She left for the mundane world but kept the name she was raised with, Mallissa Jessica Herondale. She lived with a shadowhunter who was friends with her parents and took Mallissa in as her niece. The shadowhunter didn't tell Mallissa anything about her parents. The Mortal Instruments ''City of Bones'' Mallissa was at the Pandemonium Club and bumped into Clary and Simon while they were there and had a quick conversation with them. When she saw Jace, Isabelle and Alec there though, she left, afraid they'll recognise her. Before the three left for the Institute, Jace bumped into Mallissa and recognised her immeditaly. Isabelle was happy to see her childhood friend but Jace clearly wasn't. Alec just greeted Mallissa while Isabelle and Mallissa hugged eachother. Jace told the others to go on ahead and they did. Jace stayed behind and just glared at her. Mallissa asked why he stayed behind and he said that he wanted to know why she was acting diffrently before she left. Mallissa tried to fight off the tears and gave Jace a note, saying it will explain everything. She then walked away, crying. Jace reads the note on the way back and shows it to Isabelle and Alec who both incouraged him to ask Hodge, saying they knew something was going on ever since it started. When telling Hodge about Clary he asks what he threatened Mallissa with and Hodge tells him, though stunned about it. When Clary and Alec talk, Alec mentions that Jace is the way he is because of Mallissa but Alec says no more about her. ''City of Ashes'' ''City of Glass'' ''City of Fallen Angles'' Appearances #City of Bones #City of Ashes #City of Glass #City of Fallen Angles Category:Female Category:Shadowhunters Category:Naphilim Category:Mortal Instruments Characters Category:Herondale Family